


In the middle of night

by SamGranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Steve e Tony, costretti dalla tormenta di neve, cancellano ogni impegno natalizio in favore di una serata tra coccole e tanta cioccolata calda. (Almeno all’inizio)





	In the middle of night

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.
> 
> Una oneshot natalizia, ispirata da un prompt trovato sul gruppo Facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash che ho trovato perfetto per descrivere un momento nella vita di coppia di Tony e Steve. Ne approfitto per augurare un buon Natale, anche se in anticipo, a tutti i lettori.

Steve, in tutta la sua vita, non aveva mai visto una tormenta di neve così aggressiva come quella che aveva appena colpito Manhattan; il vento soffiava con forza contro gli alti edifici di vetro, la neve aveva trasformato il paesaggio in una distesa candida e gelida. Si strinse nel suo maglione blu notte, sospirando, preoccupato. 

 

“Se non smette subito finiremo per perderci la cena di Natale” disse, voltandosi per guardare Tony, il quale sedeva rilassato sul suo sofà bordeaux. 

 

"Sono sicuro che nessuno si presenterà" rispose, sfogliando pigramente la pagina del libro che stava leggendo. 

 

"Come fai a dirlo?" domandò Steve, avvicinandosi al camino scoppiettante. Da quando era arrivato lui, la Stark Tower aveva assunto decisamente un’aria più calorosa, ormai aveva quasi lo stesso sapore di una casa, almeno così era per Capitan America. 

 

"Oh Dio, Steve. Guarda, le strade sono bloccate e credo proprio che siano ancora tutti chiusi in casa a far chi sa cosa!" 

 

Forse Tony aveva ragione, d’altronde era una di quelle serate fatte per stare chiusi in casa, anche se l’idea di festeggiare la Vigilia insieme agli altri membri degli Avengers lo aveva eccitato come un bambino, che alla vigilia rimane sveglio sperando di vedere Babbo Natale. Sospirò rassegnato e si avvicinò al suo ragazzo, sedendosi al suo fianco, Tony scostò la coperta verde per fargli spazio e Steve non esitò neanche un secondo a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, la coperta tirata fino al petto; fuori la tempesta continuava imperterrita. Tony aveva chiesto a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di portare loro della cioccolata calda, l’avevano bevuta tutta, mangiando anche i marshmellow sul fondo.

 

"Sai, mi dispiace..." mormorò il biondo, incrociando le braccia al petto.

 

"Per cosa?" Tony aveva chiuso il libro, gettandolo sul tavolo basso. Aveva ormai rinunciato all'idea di leggere, sapeva che Steve l'avrebbe interrotto con le sue chiacchiere confuse, ma d'altronde quella era una delle caratteristiche che Tony amava tanto.

 

"Avevo preso tanti bei regali per gli altri, pensavo di darglieli stasera. Ora dovrò aspettare domani!"

 

Il milionario si mise a sedere di scatto, sgranando gli occhi. 

 

"Io non ho preso loro niente!"

 

Ecco, ora a causa di Steve avrebbe dovuto comprare qualcosa a tutti, e lui non era mica un grande osservatore, non avrebbe mai saputo cosa prendere. Steve ridacchiò e gli strofinò il capo, scompigliandogli i capelli marroni.

 

“Tranquillo, ho firmato sul bigliettino da parte di entrambi."

 

Tony sospirò sollevato, poi si avvicinò al viso dell'altro, puntando i suoi occhi color nocciola in quelli azzurri, due colori così diversi, così in disarmonia.

 

"Ecco perché ti amo." mormorò il moro, azzerando la distanza tra le loro labbra con un bacio. 

 

Le labbra di Tony avevano lo stesso sapore della cioccolata calda, morbide, calde, dolciastre.

Le labbra di Steve, invece, erano più ruvide e aggressive, così discordanti col suo carattere tenero e sensibile. Continuarono a baciarsi, coccolandosi, scambiandosi carezze leggere, facendo scontrare dolcemente le loro lingue.

 

"Steve" sussurrò Tony all'orecchio del biondo, malizioso. "Vuoi avere in anticipo uno dei regali?"

 

Steve annuì, le gote già rosse e i capelli appena arruffati; Tony sorrise, mordicchiandosi le labbra e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, riprendendo a gustare la sua bocca. Gli sfiorò il mento con la punta della lingua, percorrendogli il collo fino al pomo d'Adamo, poi sparì oltre la coperta, strisciando tra le cosce del biondo. Gli sollevò il maglione con violenza, baciandogli una zona di pelle rosea sopra l'ombelico e succhiandola avidamente; Steve sospirava, percependo vampate di calore nel basso ventre. 

Dannato Tony con le sue dannate labbra, come cavolo riusciva a far impazzire così tanto Steve Rogers?

Gemette più forte, inarcando la schiena e percepì il soffio di una risata sul suo ventre. Tony giunse alla sua cintura, slacciandola con gesti rapidi, per farla cadere sul pavimento, poi gli calò la zip, trattenendosi dallo strappargli il bottone dei jeans. Accarezzò la sua erezione coperta dai boxer, movimenti lenti per stuzzicarlo, premendo le dita sul membro; un altro gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Capitan America, questa volta più rauco, le guance erano rosse come mele mature. Tony gli mordicchiò l'elastico dei boxer, tirandoli giù con una lentezza torturatrice, scoprendolo; l'accarezzò con i polpastrelli, sentendolo caldo e pulsante sotto il suo tocco, prima di stringerlo con vigore per massaggiarlo.

 

"Cazzo!" gemette il biondo, stringendo con forza un cuscino, quasi tagliando il tessuto con le unghie.

 

"Linguaggio!" lo schernì il milionario, ancora nascosto sotto la coperta, anche le sue guance si erano colorate di un rosso acceso.

 

Tony cominciò il suo massaggio, regalandogli scariche di puro piacere che percorrevano tutta la sua schiena, moriva dalla voglia di baciargli ogni centimetro di pelle, assaggiando il suo sapore, imprimendolo nella sua mente. Avvicinò il suo membro alle labbra, facendovi guizzare la punta della lingua prima di bagnarglielo, chiudendolo tra le labbra carnose, e succhiò, avido, assetato e bramoso. 

I sospiri di piacere di Steve gli riempivano le orecchie, come una dolce melodia, eccitandolo. Lo accolse completamente in bocca, ricevendo in cambio un gemito prolungato; Capitan America si morse il labbro con così tanta forza da percepire il sangue sulla lingua. 

 

Ancora una volta, maledetto Tony Stark.

 

Il milionario continuò a donargli piacere, accarezzandogli l’erezione con la lingua e riprendendola in bocca. Ogni volta, fare l’amore con Steve era come calmare per qualche ora tutti quei demoni che urlavano nella sua mente, riparare quelle crepe nella sua anima, fingere che per una volta il mondo non fosse un posto disgustoso e pericoloso, e che la sua sicurezza non fosse nelle loro mani. Steve era una sorta di medicina per lo spirito, un tranquillizzante e, Tony credeva, era stata proprio questa caratteristica a farlo innamorare di lui.

Venne nella sua bocca, un fiotto caldo sulla sua lingua accompagnato da un grido trattenuto; Tony si passò il dorso della mano sulle labbra e finalmente tornò in superficie per stampare un caldo e lungo bacio sulle labbra del compagno, erano entrambi affannati e i loro respiri si mescolavano con violenza.

 

"Piaciuto il regalo?" scherzò Tony, ritornando a sdraiarsi al suo fianco, riprendendo aria al contempo.

 

"Ne ho anche io uno simile..." mormorò Steve tra un sospiro e l'altro. "Ma dovrai aspettare la mattina di Natale."

 

Ed entrambi si accoccolarono sul quel divano, stremati ma felici di poter trascorrere il Natale insieme, solo loro due, Steve e Tony.


End file.
